Talk:Four Path Magitech
=Daniel's opinion= Please use this talk page to discuss what is in the article and what changes you make (to actual content, not formatting and stuff). I have the following proposals/feedback on the existing stats/units: *I propose that the +10 damage/armor and +25% health for necro minions be permanent after being upgraded, rather than also needing to be activated. *I think 300g is too high of a cost for Necromancers since they will have to pay for their minions as well and are essentially defenseless until then. *I don't like the current idea for Mass-Healing. I don't mind a way for the necro to heal their minions and I also don't mind a give/take, but I don't like the proposed idea. Specifically, killing off 7 units on top of paying half of his/her health +300g is very steep. However, I like the idea of exchange rather than purely spending EP points to heal the pets. Some ideas that come to mind are a spell that damages an enemy unit and uses that health to heal nearby minions at a high EP cost, or one that only damages the necro (no killing off other units) to restore the health of their minions. Anyway, that's all I have. Please post comments and feedback and sign with ~~~~. -- Daniel Santos 05:07, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Wciows Ideas After reading through the wiki so far I have come up with some ideas! Firstly I agree that 300g for necromancers seems high but I think that necromancers should be expensive because they will be producing lots of cheap and (importantly) fast spawning units. Also having too lower cost may lead to necromancer spamming. Remember that when the necro dies all his minions go as well!! producing loads of necros will basically negate that fact. OK, my other ideas are:- Initiate and summoners should not morph into necromancers or lichs. Basically no morphing! New damage effects if implement in the code would be awesome! The ability to add buffs and poisons would improve glest alot! Necromancers tower: I agree with pretty much whats written except that the cost of improve minion upgrade should be more than 200g, especially if it is a whole game power and not just a temporary buff. Graveyard: Graveyard gets my vote as the name of the extension building (also I've already modeled it as a graveyard :) I think the graveyard should function like the library and just house upgrades for the undead units. Hitpoints should be reduced to make it weaker than the Necro tower (main structure). Undead infantry: 50g is a good cost, possibly they could have a zero energy cost (this idea will need testing!!) How do we make sure the burrow ability balanced? It sounds like it could be a serious game winner! Undead behemoth: should cost 2 energy as a medium powered unit. use of magic needs more discussion. Lich: Lich should definatly have a defensive ability of some kind. Shadow ability maybe possible using the morph ability into two instead of one unit! My vote for spell names are enveloping despair and festering wound! Is the control unit ability realistically implementable without loads of c coding? Wciow 11:08, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :OK, sorry for not responding sooner. I finished most of the work Saturday but ended up stuck on this fucking programming error for a day and a half. :( Anyway, I got it to work, so we can do the damage over time stuff. The AI doesn't take good advantage of it yet, so that'll need some more tweaking (I posted on it on the forums). Another thing is that there is no mechanism in the code to have the units tied to their creators, and thus have them die when the creator dies. So this will take some more examination to figure out. I'm not sure how easy it is to get Martino to accept foreign code (my understanding is that he's never done it before), so we may have our own executable for the mod anyway. :I also recorded a few unit sounds, but they still aren't correctly normalized and can use a lot of enhancement, and there are still more voices needed. Plus, you might not like them, LOL! :) :Back to your feedback: no morphing into necromancers is fine with me. I only wanted to allow necromancers to morph into Liches though. I'm not hard set on that though. :Graveyard, and description sounds perfectly fine with me. :For undead infantry, it may be difficult to implement the submerging the more I look at the code. Either that, I'm suffering from code fatigue. :) I like cheap and no energy and would add to that the cost of EP. That puts another control on their production, keeping it from getting too out of hand. Also, what if we just call them "skeletons"? I dunno, just a thought. :On the Lich, those spell names are fine with me, and they are possible now too. :) Well, there isn't actually a mechanism for the Lich to get life back from the target, but that wont be very hard to implement now. I'm basically adding a recourse effect, that will only last for as long as the original effect lives on the unit (or the unit lives :). :So what do you think about the idea of effects having a damage type so that we can use multipliers to regulate their effectiveness? So the poison arrows can have a poison damage type, which wont do much to stone armor. Or define resistence levels to each unit type? Well, then again, we should probably leave that alone for now since we're already introducing enough new complexities. :Daniel Santos 09:46, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I only checked my mail box yesterday and I found the Extmagitech!! I'm not sure whether the patch is working :? The game can run but the effects don't seem to work. I am on Windows Vista not Linux so I don't know how to make it work? Anyway I have a few comments on the gameplay: - Undead Behemoth upgrade seems broken atm since it is available from the start. Undead Behemoth needs a slightly slower movement speed to help stop hit and run spamming because of its high regen value There is no graveyard just a necromancers tower with upgrades and necro's? Skeletons seem a tad overpowered since they are so quick and cheap to produce. I found it was easy to do a skelly rush early in the game - possibly they could have lower regen? All the upgrades should be slightly more pricy. The Lich dies VERY easily, I think he definitely needs more hitpoints/armour. There was some nice sounds for the units :) Wciow 13:40, 4 February 2008 (UTC)